Julian's ABCs
by Mika Casey
Summary: Bashir/Garak   What that mysterious gray alien really means to Julian Bashir...
1. A is for Alabaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_, but I adore these two! Garak is so sexy.

**Author's Note:** I ship Garak/Bashir so I just had to start this project...hopefully I will finish it. I'm only in the 4th season of _Deep Space Nine_, so these are written about that period of time. Don't judge, it can be my own little alternate fantasy universe!

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Alabaster<strong>

"Humans have such light skin."

Julian Bashir looked up from his replicated ham sandwich at Garak, the Cardassian he was sharing his lunch with. Garak was staring at Julian with his deep blue eyes.

"Huh?" Julian bit his lower lip and blinked slowly, staring at Garak.

Garak stretched a long arm across the table, resting his elbow about half-way between them. He traced the side of Julian's face with his thumb. "Some humans have such light skin. It seems alabaster white in comparison to my own race's dark gray hue."

Shifting his gaze to his sandwich, Julian attempted not to let alarm show on his face. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"And you change color!" Garak exclaimed, feigning surprise. "What a lovely shade of pink!"

Julian looked back at Garak, and then stood. "I, um...have to go." His head was spinning far too fast to come up with a reasonable excuse. Before Garak could object, Julian turned on his heel and started to walk away.

As he left, he heard Garak throw a question out behind him.

"Same time tomorrow?"


	2. B is for Burning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Please don't get mad at me for having Julian like this music, and for making up something about Cardassian music...I live in my own little ignorant _Star Trek_ world and this song reminds me of Elim Garak. It's a fabulous song, look it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Burning<strong>

"What a lovely outfit!"

Julian had just stepped out of the holosuite wearing an ancient San Francisco Giants uniform. Sweat was dotted across his forehead, and the jersey was sticking to him because of all his perspiration. He glanced down the hallway to see Garak strutting in is direction.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Julian lowered his gaze to stare at his cleats.

Garak was very obvious as he looked slowly down Julian's body and back up. "May I ask what you were doing?"

"Baseball." Julian answered, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Ah, yes. It is the Captain's favorite, is it not?"

Nodding, Julian smirked. "Yeah. It's great exercise. You should try it some time."

Garak's eyes widened. "Me? Why, the very idea is appalling! I think I should leave the baseball playing to the...professionals." He winked, turning to leave Julian standing alone.

Julian could feel his skin begin to crawl, and then he felt as if it had caught fire. He watched Garak walk away as he trembled and felt his skin burn.


	3. C is for Cheshire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Please don't get mad at me for having Julian like this music, and for making up something about Cardassian music...I live in my own little ignorant _Star Trek_ world and this song reminds me of Elim Garak. It's a fabulous song, look it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C is for Cheshire<strong>

"What is this song called?" Garak asked, lounging upside-down on one of the beds in the infirmary with his feet against the wall. He rolled his eyes so he could look at Julian, who was staying late completing a medical log on Rom's latest ear infection. They were the only two in the room.

Julian glanced up from his computer console. He had been playing some ancient Earth rock music, one of the many genres he enjoyed from the period. He was playing it because he thought Garak would like it, and so far he had been correct.

"This one is 'All-American Nightmare' by Hinder." Julian answered.

Garak resumed staring at the ceiling. "Oh." He sighed. "I like it."

"As do I." Julian laughed. "Let me play another one that I think you will like." He tapped the console and changed the song that filled the room.

The song started with guitars, followed by a man's voice.

_**I'm scared to look down...**_  
><em><strong>Never been so high.<strong>_

Garak flipped his legs over the side of the bed he was lounging on. He sat up, his mouth wide, and Julian could see Garak's lip tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"This sounds like modern Cardassian music, a genre called Red Stone." He looked at Julian. "My personal favorite."

_**I'm scared to be touched,**_  
><em><strong>I don't like the feel.<strong>_

Julian laughed. "Well, I'm glad I found something that you enjoy!" He watched Garak's face.

_**'Cause inside it's raining,**_  
><em><strong>It never lets up.<strong>_

"Oh yes, my dear doctor. I am too." He let that Cheshire cat grin cross his face, the one that made Julian's heart skip a beat.

_**I know I'm crazy,**_  
><em><strong>Crazy enough...<strong>_


	4. D is for Drunk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Drunk<strong>

"Another shot of tequila please!" Garak sang to Quark. "Pretty, pretty please?" He giggled, tossing his head back.

Quark rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, as long as you're willing to pay for it." He tipped the bottle of Earth alcohol over Garak's glass. He cast a sideways glance at Julian, who was seated next to Garak. "And you, Doctor Bashir?"

Julian blinked slowly. He was managing to contain his drunkenness a bit more than his partner, but he was still severely intoxicated. Quark seemed to be spinning in front of his face.

"Uh, no thank you." He pushed his empty shot glass toward the ever-moving figure of Quark.

Julian suddenly felt a heavy arm drape across his shoulders. "Wh-what are you doing, my dear doctor?" Glancing to his right, Julian saw the frowning face of Garak looming next to his shoulder. Their faces were so close, Julian could smell the booze on his breath.

Lightly resting his forehead against Garak's, Julian sighed. "We need to get you out of here." He stood, swaggering a little, with Garak's arm still around his shoulder.

The two drunken men stumbled out of Quark's, in the direction of the living quarters.


	5. E is for Elim

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Oh boy. I've been looking forward to writing this scene! Also, I apologize for the Author's Note on Chapter 2...I messed it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Elim<strong>

Somehow, Julian and Garak ended up in Garak's quarters, collapsed against a wall near the door. Julian cradled the large Cardassian's head in his lap. "We're drunk. We're _really_ drunk."

Garak opened his dark blue eyes and peered up at Julian, batting his eyelashes. "I'm not drunk, my dear doctor!"

Julian's eyebrows furrowed. "Garak, stop lying to me. You are clearly..."

"Call me Elim." He interrupted Julian.

The doctor paused. "Why? You've never asked me to call you Elim before! Always plain, simple Garak."

"Call me Elim." Garak said again, bringing his gray hand up to cup Julian's face. Julian felt the heat searing his cheek where Garak's unusually warm hand touched him.

Julian could feel himself being drawn into the dark blue pools that were Garak's eyes. They were like beautiful black holes, swirling with content in the darkness.

"Fine, I will call you Elim if it will make you feel..."

Almost as soon as Julian said his name, Garak reached to wrap his hands around the back of the doctor's neck and pulled Julian's face down. Their lips crashed, and Julian could feel the heat of Garak's mouth against his own.

Although Julian never would have admitted this to anybody, he had fantasized about kissing Garak in the past. In all his fantasies, Garak's gray lips had been cold, like ice.

But Garak's lips were hot, branding his own. Garak slowly kissed Julian's lower lip, then the edge of his mouth, then his cheek, then returned with a deeper kiss on Julian's lips. The doctor felt the Cardassian's tongue roll softly on his upper lip.

When Garak took his mouth away from Julian's, the Cardassian tailor pressed his lips together. He let a half-smile invade his face. "Oops!"

"Oops indeed, my dear Elim..." Julian purred as he dove in for another scorching kiss.


	6. F is for Fallen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Oh, those deep emotional problems...

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>F is for Fallen<strong>

_Leave me alone._

Garak wanted so desperately to scream those words, but he couldn't open his mouth. It was as if his mouth had been stitched shut.

He was surrounded by darkness, all he could hear was voices. There were too many voices to count. They hissed around him like eels swirling in water.

"Traitor."

Garak squeezed his eyes shut, but he had no way of covering his ears. He couldn't even feel his hands, let alone move them.

A single voice distinguished itself from the others, a familiar hissing that sounded just over his left shoulder.

Gul Dukat. "You can never come home, Elim Garak."

Garak sat straight up in bed in his quarters at Deep Space Nine. He held both hands against his heart and he tried to catch his breath.

He jumped out of bed, crossing the room to a communication panel on the wall. He punched in a series of numbers, listening to a slow trilling sound until a familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?" Julian sounded groggy, as though he had been asleep.

Garak softly bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry if I woke you...I just..."

Julian sighed. "Come to my quarters, Elim. I'll have a sweet tea ready for you."

"Thank you, Julian."


	7. G is for Glitter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Oh, those deep emotional problems...

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Glitter<strong>

"It looks dashing!"

"Garak, it's covered in glitter."

Julian stood in front of a mirror in one of Garak's dressing rooms, clad in one of Garak's newest suits. It was silver, and it had swirling patterns of white glitter. Julian had his hands on his hips, and his hair was tousled because he had ran his fingers through it too many times.

Garak grinned. "Well, if it means anything to you, I can tell you what I think." The Cardassian stood with his arms crossed right next to the mirror was he watched Julian check himself out.

Stepping toward Garak, Julian unbuttoned the top two buttons of the suit and wrapped his arms around Garak's waist. "Your opinion does matter to me. What do you think of this suit?"

"I think that no matter what you're wearing, I want to rip it off of you..." He growled happily, pushing the suit open and lightly running his nails over Julian's neck and shoulders.


	8. H is for Honey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Oh, those deep emotional problems...

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>H is for Honey<strong>

"Computer, I'd like some honey please." Julian stood in front of the replicator and waited for the plastic bottle to appear. When it did, he grabbed the bottle and flipped it, squeezing some honey onto his pointer finger.

Julian could hear Garak's laugh from the bed behind him. "Why, my dear doctor, are you so polite to the machine? It doesn't even talk back."

Choosing to ignore Garak's comment, Julian turned back toward the bed and looked at the Cardassian man who was under the covers from the waist down. He had his hands behind his head, which accented his well-defined arm muscles. The ridges on his shoulders seemed particularly tense.

"Want to try some honey? It's a food from Earth, one of my favorites." Julian got back into his bed and held the bottle of honey in front of Garak.

Garak nodded. "As long as it's not as repulsive as the hamburg you made me try."

"Hamburger." Julian corrected him, squeezing some honey onto Garak's outstretched finger.

The Cardassian stuck his finger in his mouth and rolled his eyes to the side as he contemplated the taste. "Mmm. It is very sweet. I do like sweet things." He tilted his head toward Julian. He turned to his side and pressed his nose against Julian's neck, resting a hand on his chest. "Perhaps that is why I like you."

Julian grabbed Garak's hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the Cardassian's palm gently. "I've always been an advocate of dessert before dinner." He winked at Garak.

"Oh, me too!" Garak agreed, pretending to nibble on Julian's neck.


	9. I is for Inferno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Wow...now every time Garak or Dukat comes on the screen I get twitterpated...hee hee don't tell my boyfriend! I also really like the Garak/Ziyal couple...anybody with Garak just make me swoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I is for Inferno<strong>

Julian held Garak's cheek against his bare chest. The Cardassian was asleep, breathing slowly as if he was in stasis. His skin was even hotter than usual, radiating in the small, dark room so that Julian felt like he was in the middle of the pits of an inferno.

Slowly running his fingers through Garak's coarse, black hair, Julian started to whisper. "Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-"

He paused. The line he had been whispering was from the poem "Bright Star" by John Keats, a Romantic poet from ancient Earth. The poem was thought to have been written about Keats's lover, Fanny. His bright star.

"Not in lone splendour hung aloft in the night, And watching, with eternal lids apart, Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite," Julian continued, whispering to Garak even though the Cardassian could not hear him. "The moving waters, at their priestlike task."

Garak stirred. "Of pure ablution round earth's human shores." The Cardassian whispered the next line, raising his head off of Julian's chest and peering up at him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Julian kissed Garek's forehead.

Garek smiled. "I have woken to worse things than ancient poetry whispered by a handsome man. In fact, I think it's my new favorite way to wake up." He leaned up and kissed Julian softly on the nose.


	10. J is for Jinx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Wow...now every time Garak or Dukat comes on the screen I get twitterpated...hee hee don't tell my boyfriend! I also really like the Garak/Ziyal couple...anybody with Garak just make me swoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J is for Jinx<strong>

"You're jinxing me!"

Julian had his arms crossed, and his springball racket was tucked under his arm. Garak was crouching a few feet away, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. He clutched his springball racket with tight fists. His mouth was open slightly. "What do you mean, my dear Julian?"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "You keep...giving me _looks_. It's distracting!"

Garak stepped closer. "Or maybe...I'm just beating you at springball."

"Serve the ball."

The Cardassian obliged, and Julian returned it easily. Julian waited for Garak to hit the ball again, but he heard the clatter of Garak's racket hitting the floor.

Julian sighed "Are you kid-"

The doctor was suddenly surrounded by Garak's arms and body. Garak growled in Julian's ear. "I just can't resist..."

"At this rate, my Cardassian friend, we're never going to finish a game."

"I don't care." Garak then proceeded to assault Julian's mouth with his own.


	11. K is for Kinna

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._

**Author's Note:** Garak/Bashir Mmm, Julian has also been looking delectable lately. It was hilarious when Julian was talking to Kira and she was "blaming him" for the baby. Because it's really is his baby. I was laughing out loud!

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's ABCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>K is for Kinna<strong>

"She's ugly."

Garak cradled a Cardassian vole close to his chest. There was a tiny pink ribbon tied to her tail, Garak's way of making her look less viscous. "Cardassians do keep these adorable creatures as pets, you know. I had a little female when I was a young boy."

Julian scowled. "You think she's adorable?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" He pressed his lips together for a moment. "I'm keeping her. Her name will be..."

"Kinna." Julian muttered softly.

"...Kinna?"

Julian snapped its gaze up to Garak. "Never mind. It was a silly suggestion."

Garak kissed Julian's cheek happily. "Julian, Kinna is perfect."


End file.
